Can't Say I Do
by paixnouvelle
Summary: Auggie looking back on moments he shared with Annie, from day one to day none. One-shot. [This is the necessary disclaimer that I don't own Covert Affairs or anything related to it. Except some magnets, a hat, and a shirt. I own those. They're awesome.]


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Boss… Do you remember Annie Walker?" Barber asked absentmindedly, trying to fill the silence that seemed to take up permanent residency for the nearly three years following the death of Henry Wilcox./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Who?" Auggie asked in reply.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Annie Walker. Do you remember her?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Millions of memories began instantly flashing through his mindscape.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emBlind guy leading you around the CIA. Insert ironic joke here." He said on her first day at work.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emYou don't seem like the type to need luck, but good luck." He shouted at her as she departed his old tech ops office, on her way to her first assignment.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emHey sugarplum, have you seen my other sock?" He jokingly asked her, attempting to help her cover up a slip-up on another mission.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emI can literally hear you smiling." He laughed out as he gave her his old Corvette, even though she was anything but smiling.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emSo we had our first fight. Now we're like a real married couple." He smiled as he leaned against a wall, while the woman next to him wished there was any possibility of a real marriage for the two.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emI need you, Annie. I never need anyone, but I need you." He whispered out as he held her limp hand, the body it was connected to still lying unconscious after a near-death experience.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emGoing into battle is like blowing out a birthday candle." He told her, not knowing there would be a mighty battle coming his way, its name being Annie Walker.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emI don't know. Say something dirty." He muttered into the microphone, not aware that what he had just muttered would be one of the few moments the pair's relationship was less than serious.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emHeart to hearts require talking." He whispered to the sleepy woman beside him, even though there would never be real time for talking about anything more than work.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emAnnie, I think Helen was wrong… About everything. We made the wrong choice." He said, words rushing out of his mouth quicker than he could realise that there never seemed to be a "right" choice for the two.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emAnnie, that's what it feels like when you're at war." He said as he took in another mouthful of noodles, flashing back to Amsterdam and realising that this battle they were heading into must be a mighty big candle to blow out.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emSee you when you get back to DC." He told her the phone as she sailed away from Hong Kong, although the carrier in the South China Sea never received its human cargo.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Of course he remembered her. He still drank to the memory of the woman he loved every now and again. Sometimes, he'd pull out the shirt of his that she used to wear, hoping that the scent of Jo Malone Grapefruit was still there. He'd walk through the bullpen of the DPD sometimes, wondering if that fuzzy aura of hers still lingered.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He remembered her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He missed her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He still loved her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"But his answer?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Can't say I do."p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongRR. Or not. Whatever floats ya' boat.strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongxoxo, me.strong/p 


End file.
